freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy
Foxy the Pirate (or simply known as Foxy) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a returning character in Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Foxy is a large, animatronic pirate fox with crimson fur. He has a black nose with freckles in the same color on each side of his snout, which has a lighter color than the rest of his fur, excluding his chest and belly, which have the same color of his snout. He also has dark red eyebrows, with a tuff of fur on the top of his head. Foxy has a yellow colored right eye, with a black eye patch on his left eye. He has a grey hook with a black rim replacing his right hand. Foxy's body is heavily damaged, especially considering the number of tears on his torso and legs. His endoskeleton left hand, shins and feet are even exposed due to this state of disrepair. It's currently unknown why Foxy is in such disrepair. Ultimate Custom Night Description Gameplay Foxy, like Bonnie, hides behind Pirate's Cove and the player has to constantly check on him to prevent the former from sprinting out. In order to do so, the player has to check the Office to see whether a figurine of Foxy is on the desk. Like the first game, Foxy heads out of Pirate's Cove in 4 phases: # Foxy is initially seen only exposing half his body. He is also staring at the camera. # Foxy's whole body is now fully shown, except parts of his arms. # Foxy has now stepped out of Pirate's Cove and looks directly at the camera, with his jaws wide open. # Foxy, his jaws still open, is now looking away from the camera and heading towards the player's office. The curtains of Pirate's Cove are now completely open by this phase. If Foxy succeeds in getting out of Pirate's Cove, he will find any open doors and vents in your office and will proceed to toss in his parts (head, arms, torso, and legs) in the Office. As the player keeps flicking up their monitor, Foxy (fully complete) will jumpscare the player in the process while spinning his head a rapid 360° twice in a few rows. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Gallery Foxy.png|Foxy preparing to leave Pirate's Cove (1st phase). Foxy2.png|Foxy preparing to leave Pirate's Cove (2nd phase). Foxy Pirate Cove.png|Foxy preparing to leave Pirate's Cove (3rd phase). 596.png|Foxy on the move (4th phase). Foxy's Jumpscare.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Foxy Head UCN.png|Render of Foxy's head. Foxy Body UCN.png|Render of Foxy's torso. Foxy Hook UCN.png|Render of Foxy's hook arm. Foxy Arm.png|Render of Foxy's left arm. Foxy Torso.png|Render of Foxy's endoskeleton legs. 1377.png|Foxy figurine. GiveLifeFinal.gif|Foxy's cameo in FFPS in the Completion Ending. 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Foxy as he appears on the Ultimate Group poster. Trivia * On April 1st, Scott Cawthon supposedly added Foxy's mechanic (along with Nightmare Freddy and Phone Guy.) However, the mechanic turned out to be an April Fool's joke, referencing the common theory of Foxy being a good guy back then in 2014. Somewhat ironically, this joke mechanic would later be modified and reused for Rockstar Foxy. The mechanic reads: *Foxy is the final animatronic to be programmed in the UCN Roster at 100%. *Foxy is stated to be voiced by Christopher McCullough , who is also voicing Pigpatch, on the website Voices.com **In addition, his Voices.com page describes his character having a "thick Pirate's accent and a lot of personality and power. He sounds gravely and old, like an aged and weary soul but still full of fire and vinegar. " * His jumpscare appears to be twitching uncontrollably referencing his 'twitchy' state during FNAF 1. ** In addition to this, one of his voice-lines reference him not being able to run like he used to, which is a call back to his mechanic in FNAF 1. * Interestingly enough, Foxy is the only one of the original four animatronics to have voice lines. * His mugshot is actually a closeup of the Foxy figurine seen on the desk in the Office. * His voiced line "Argh, I came for ye booty! ...That be treasure, y'know." could be a reference to an old FNaF internet meme, in which the phrase "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty" was associated with the scene of Foxy running down the hallway towards the office. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:FNaF 1 Category:Characters Category:Foxy Category:Voiced Category:Speaking